This invention relates to an air conditioning system for use with an automotive vehicle including a duct through which tempered air is directed into a vehicle passenger compartment.
Automotive air conditioning systems have sometimes utilized an air cooling heat exchanger, formed by an evaporator, and an air heating heat exchanger, heated by engine coolant, for reheating the chilled air. These heat exchangers are disposed in series in a duct having a movable air directing valve disposed therein for directing a variable proportion of the chilled air across the heater to control the final temperature of tempered air introduced into the passenger compartment.
It has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Kokai No. 56-28419 and Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 56-160213 and 62-47727, to provide an improved impression on the passengers by introducing the tempered air in the form of continuous currents toward the passengers when a great difference exists between the sensed and desired values of compartment temperature and in the form of intermittent currents toward the passengers when the sensed compartment temperature comes closer to the desired value. However, such a proposal has proven insufficient to meet their bodily sensations. This is stemmed from the fact that these mode changes are made without regard to the isolation intensity on which the effective temperature is dependent greatly.